Conventional multi-functional printers having multiple functions such as printing, copying, FAX, and scanning are classified into ones which incorporate a raster image processor (RIP) and ones which are externally connected to the RIP.
Internal and external RIPs have different merits. Merits of the internal RIP are low total cost and a narrow device installation space. A merit of the external RIP is that the RIP performance can be flexibly enhanced because the degree of freedom of hardware is high.
Recently, the communication speed between devices abruptly increases. From a comparison in each function between entire systems, a multi-functional printer with an external RIP has come to provide services at the same level as those provided by a printer with an internal RIP.
As the process speed increases, a printer can perform not only printing from an application, but also printing containing various output processes (finishing), and can achieve a complicated job process.
As a method of transmitting a job to a printer, there are proposed download tool printing, LPR (Line PRinter daemon protocol) printing, ftp (File Transfer Protocol) printing using ftp communication, and E-main printing of printing an attached file by using sending/reception of E-mail.
There is also being proposed a method of, when the operator of a client computer performs operation to store a file to be printed into a folder displayed on the display screen of the client computer in transmitting print data from the client computer to a printing apparatus, adding the attribute of an output process to the stored file, converting the file into proper print data, and then transmitting the print data to the printing apparatus (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-076525).
However, the folder proposed at present supports only simple tasks such as addition of color process setting data, stapling, and punching, and does not support more advanced work such as merging of jobs desired by the user, and an insertion/merging function.